


Everybody Needs An Angel (And So Do You, Dean Winchester)

by mina_blueprint



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Guardian Angel Castiel, some kind of Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mina_blueprint/pseuds/mina_blueprint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Castiel didn't raise Dean from perdition, but was ordered by God himself to become the elder Winchester's very own guardian angel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Needs An Angel (And So Do You, Dean Winchester)

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet somehow "happened" yesterday and today and since I liked it so much I decided to post it!   
> I'm already thinking about continuing it, what do you guys think?  
> (But don't worry, "Leave It Unspoken" isn't dropped or paused, it will be updated just as usual). 
> 
> I hope you'll like this short story! :)

„I am twenty-nine years old! I don’t need that. I don’t need… you.”

Dean threw up his hands and turned away. He couldn’t bear to look at the other one’s face anymore.

“Neither of us can do anything about it. It’s fate. It’s a command,” a calm and yet still demanding voice came up from behind Dean, who only rolled his eyes at this lame reply.

Dean Winchester had seen basically everything in his life, everything ordinary and well, not so ordinary. He saw his mother die in a giant fire caused by a demon when he was a little boy and ever since, he witnessed the impossible taking place basically every day – demons, witches, ghouls and ghosts were as normal to him like tax declarations and overtimes were to other people his age. Dean was raised and trained to be a hunter, a _demon_ hunter - the most unnatural and occult things were his daily bread. But there was one thing he was sure of that it did not exist, not at all, and those were angels. But now, it seemed he needed to reevaluate his opinion about these creatures. The moment his younger brother and hunting partner Sam left the motel room they just checked in to get something for dinner, a dark-haired man in a huge trench coat appeared in the middle of the room, only to announce he was Dean’s guardian angel from now on.

“Dude, see, I have no need for someone to hold my hand and sit on my shoulder and wipe my ass and what not.” As he turned around on his heels again, Dean saw the confusion in the other one’s eyes, who stood still in the middle of the room as if he froze there and turned into a statue.

“I am not here to sit on your shoulder. And I am certainly not here for your… hygiene.” Beneath unkempt hair, blue eyes narrowed to a slim line, staring at Dean in confusion.

_Great, seems like he’s as well immune to sarcasm._

“See, maybe you just got the wrong address? You’re certainly wrong here.”

“No,” the man in the trench coat, that appeared out of the blue, made a step up to Dean, as he pulled a piece of paper out of one his pockets, “… see, it’s written down, right here.”

Dean ripped the paper out of the other man’s hands and inspected it carefully, but – what the hell was _that_?

“Buddy, seriously… I cannot red that crap.” The paper was filled over and over with cryptic hieroglyphs.

“Only angels can. It’s Enochian,” the trench coat-dude said, somewhat proud of himself, as he smiled and tucked his hands behind his back.

“Eno-what?” Dean shook his head. He surely was about to lose the last bits of sanity he still had. “Anyway, I’m still pretty sure you are wrong here. I have no need for a damn guardian angel.”

“You surely do. I am here.”

“Yeah, I see that.”

“Maybe you don’t know yet that you need me. You know, the Lord works in-“

“-mysterious ways, I know that damn line.”

The self-proclaimed angel just shrugged as Dean sat down at the table, where he reached out for a package of cigarettes with one hand. With the other one, he fumbled in his pants, searching for the lighter.

“This might be one of the reasons you might need me.” The angel with the name Dean couldn’t remember pointed at the cigarette in the corner of Dean’s mouth, who rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time within the last half an hour.

“How about this?” With a dramatic gesture, Dean tossed the still unlit cigarette into the nearby bin.

“It’s… better.” The other one tilted his head, but didn’t seem to be satisfied.

“Buddy, nothing against you in general, but I have no idea how or even why I should, you know, include you in my life.” As if it would help to make things clearer, Dean emphasized every word with a motion of his hands.

“You don’t have to include me. I’ll just follow you and watch over you.” For a man who looked like he was in his mid-thirties, he managed to pull off pretty adorable puppy eyes, Dean had to admit.

“Dude, that’s creepy as fuck.”

“I could stay invisible.”

“Dude, _no_.”

The other one breathed in deep. “Dean, please stop calling me “Dude”. That is not my name. My name is Castiel. Cas- ti-el.”

“Okay, Castiel – well, _Cas_ , see: I managed to get through this life for almost thirty years on my own. So why do I need an angel _now_?”

Castiel smiled faintly, almost sad, as he raised his eyebrows. “God said so, I have to obey.”

“And God wanted you to be the Kevin Costner to my Whitney Houston?”

Castiel narrowed his eyes and squinted at Dean as if he tried to make out something in the distance despite bad eyesight. “I don’t understand that reference, Dean.”

* * *

 

“He - he is an angel – a _real_ angel?”

“Yes.”

“And – and he’s going to stay?”

“Yes.”

“Wow.”

Sam leaned back in his chair, sitting across from Dean and looked up at the ceiling, obviously processing what Dean just told him for the third time already. Sam just couldn’t believe it – but then again, demons, witches and ghosts were real, so why not angels as well?

“You won’t even notice me, I won’t me much of a bother - _oh_.” Castiel sat on Dean’s bed, fumbling around with a ballpoint-pen that he just broke in half.

“He might be useful, on the hunt… maybe?” Sam whispered as he tried to smile, still not sure if having an angel – _a real, true angel_ – around was a blessing or not.

“He’s gonna be more of a pain in the ass,” Dean hissed.

“I have no intention of causing you pain in your posterior,” Cas spoke calmly as he inspected the pieces of the broken pen in his hands.

“Oh _God_!”

“I am not God, I am Castiel.”

* * *

 

The evening got later and later and soon neither of the Winchesters could keep their eyes open for any longer, so they decided to call it a day and continue to work on the research for their recent case the next day. Just as Dean was about to belly-jump on his bed, he saw and oh dear, he remembered _him_.

“You still here?”

The angel looked up, straight into Dean’s eyes and if it wouldn’t sound so damn cheesy, Dean would have sworn he looked straight into his soul.

“I am your guardian angel. I’m not going anywhere where you are not.”

It seemed like Cas _really_ was not about to go anywhere, instead, he remained sitting on Dean’s bed, legs crossed and hands fold in his lap. Dean breathed in deep, _very_ deep.

“See, I have no clue what angels do during the night, but we humans sleep. And I _do_ need my sleep now.”

“I know. I will watch over you.” Cas gestured to the pillow as if he invited Dean to lay down.

“I will not sleep as long as you’re here and watching me like a creepy stalker.”

Cas pouted his bottom lip. “I am not a stalker, I am a guardian.”

“Whatever, just – fly somewhere else until tomorrow, okay?”

“I can’t leave for so long – I have to stay by your side.”

Dean felt his hand cramping in pure frustration, as Sam cleared his throat. “Not meaning to… interrupt, but… why is Dean’s safety so important that he needs his own angel?”

Cas’ stare went up to Sam, eyeing him up and down carefully. “Every human has his own angel… and sometimes, there are… _special_ humans who need a little more protection.”

“He called me special, isn’t he precious?” Dean’s exaggerated smile made Sam roll his eyes.

“Dean, this is serious! Someone must be after you if this is really necessary!”

“Of course _everyone_ ’s after me. I’m a fine piece of ass.”

“Dean!” Sam buried his face in his hands before turning to Cas again. “No seriously, Castiel, if you could give us at least some basic infor-”

With a loud creak from the mattress, Cas got up to walk up to the brothers.

“I can’t tell you more than I already did, I am sorry. Please accept my apology.”

Sam shrugged and headed over to his bed, already wearing his sleeping clothes, a t-shirt and some boxers, as Dean grabbed his shoulder.

“You’re gonna sleep now?” Dean hissed as silent as possible. “With the winged weirdo right over there?”

“Yeah? I’m tired. And to be honest, having an angel watching us is the best thing that happened to us in a while. Why not make the best of it?” This situation seriously seemed not to bother Sam, not at all.

“And what if he’s just about to kill us in our sleep? Anyway, he’s watching over _me_ , I’m the special human.” Dean couldn’t hide some pride in his voice during the last sentence and with another roll of his eyes, Sam went to bed.

“So, see, Cas… I wanna sleep now, so… I don’t know, how about… you count some sheep as well?” Dean talked to Cas again, who stood between the two beds, obviously feeling a little out of place there. The angel squinted his eyes as he stepped one step closer to Dean. “Sheep?”

“Yeah,” Dean shrugged as he walked up to his bed. The sound of fluttering feathers made him look over his shoulder and he saw that the angel was gone.

 _Seems like he really got some wings hidden under that coat_ , Dean smiled to himself.

Just as he got comfortable in bed and shut the light, he heard the fluttering sound again, this time closer. With his head still placed on the pillow, he opened one eye, only to look straight in to a pair of steel blue ones, one or two inches away.

“God, Cas!” Dean almost shrieked.

“Dean, I already told you, I am in fact not-“

“What are you doing here?” Dean sat up in a quick motion, his heart beating fast from the shock of the unexpected watcher.

“You told me to count sheep and I did, so I came back.”

“You did – _what_ sheep did you count?”

“All of them.”

“Where?”

“Everywhere.”

Dean let himself fall on his back with a loud sigh. Having a guardian angel surely was harder than he expected; the fact that he heard Sam giggling beneath his blanket didn’t make anything better.

“Dean?” Said one heard the angel whisper.

“Yeah?”

“What am I supposed to count now?”


End file.
